gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Dr. Christian Chris Wigwe
---- Dr. Christian Chris Wigwe Rivers State University of Science and Technology | Rivers State University · Department of International Law And Jurisprudence. ABOUT Christian Chris Wigwe is a Legal Consultant at England and also Wales,a prolific author and a philanthropist. He is also a Barrister and Solicitor at the Supreme Court of Nigeria and an Associate Professor of Law at the United Kingdom and Nigeria. PUBLICATIONS He has written and published the following articles (which are all available at Researchgate) : * THE EXTENT OF THE RIGHT TO STRIKE IN NIGERIAN LABOUR LAW year of publication: Jan 2014 View: 4,888 Reads abstract: * THE LAW AND MORALTY OF PLEA BARGAINING year of publication: Apr 2013 View: 452 Reads * NIGERIA'S FEDERALISM: THE STATE OF THE UNION year of publication: Sep 2012 View: 421 Reads abstract: * COMMERCIAL ARBITRATION: POWERS AND DUTIES OF ARBITRATORS IN ARBITRAL PROCEEDINGS Year of publication: Jun 2012 View: 4,406 Reads * Criminal Responsibility Under International Law: When Can An Individual Be Held Criminally Responsible Under International Criminal Law? Article Year of publication:Jan 2012 View: 673 Reads * ORDERS AND THE NIGERIAN JUDICIARY Article Year of publication:Jan 2012 View: 242 Reads * MERGERS AND ACQUISITIONS IN THE NIGERIAN BANKING INDUSTRY: A LEGAL PERSPECTIVE Article Year of publication:Jan 2012 View: 1,576 Reads * REFLECTIONS ON RESOURCE CONFLICT AND POLITICOLEGAL VIOLENCE IN NIGERIA'S JURISPRUDENCE Article Year of publication:Jan 2012 View: 53 Reads * TENURE ELONGATION IN NIGERIA: THE IMPORTANCE OF OATHS OF ALLEGIANCE AND OATHS OF OFFICE IN CALCULATION OF TENURE Article Year of publication:Jan 2012 View: 190 Reads * RECOVERY OF PREMISES IN NIGERIA: AN ASSESSMENT OF THE RELATIONSHIP OF LANDLORD AND TENANT LAW Article Year of publication:Jan 2011 View: 10,506 Reads * THE EXAMINATION AND ANALYSIS OF SECTION 285 OF THE 1999 CONSTITUTION AS AMENDED: JUDICIAL INTERPRETATION AND FUTURE IMPLICATIONS Article View: 63 Reads * InternationaI Humanitarian Law Book Year of publication:Jan 2010 Published by Readwide Publishers View: 55 Reads * THE IMPLICATIONS OF THE POWERS OF WORLD BANK AND IMF ON THE SOVEREIGN POWERS OF MEMBER STATES* Chapter Year of publication:Jan 2010 View: 41 Reads * POLITICAL AND ECONOMIC ANALYSIS OF THE LEGAL FRAME WORK OF THE WB AND THE IMF Year of publication:Apr 2009 View: 23 Reads * CAUSATION IN UNLAWFUL HOMICIDE: AFUNCTIONAL APPRAISAL Year of publication:Jan 2009 View: 641 Reads * SHARIA AND THE 1999 NIGERIAN CONSTITUTION Jan 2009 View: 1,004 Reads * World Bank, International Monetary Fund and State Sovereignty: A Critical Insight Year of publication:Dec 2008 View: 846 Reads * Examining World Bank and IMF Judicial Reform Policy in BMS Year of publication:Aug 2008 View 17 Reads * The Implications of The Powers of World Bank' and IMF2 00 the Sovereign Powers of Member States Year of publication:Aug 2008 View: 33 Reads * Fundamental Review of the Criminal Justice System in Nigeria Year of publication:Jan 2008 View: 50 Reads * An Appraisal of the Economic and Modern Application of State Sovereignty year of publication: Jan 2008 * THE DOCTRINE OF NON-INTERVENTION AND THE USE Of FORCE IN INTERNATIONAL LAW Year of publication: Jan 2008 View: 206 Reads * THE INTER-RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN INTERNATIONAL ORGANIZATIONS AND MEMBER STATES year of publication: Jan 2008 View: 6 Reads References Dr. Christian Chris Wigwe legal consultant/solicitor England and Wales/ Barrister and Solicitor Supreme Court of Nigeria